I Promise
by happywriter780
Summary: Little orphan Victorique Potter has always known that life wasn't fair, and she has always believed that magic was not real. So when her 11th birthday arrives and her Hogwarts letter comes in, her whole world is turned upside down. and when she suddenly finds herself in a school for magic she finds out just about how unfair life can be, and yet, how beautiful it can be as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_hey, happywriter780 here, I decided I am starting fresh and making a new story, my other stories are yours if you want them except 10 one shots of 11 and clara, 3 white stripes, lightweight, and goodbye, I love you. That is all._**

Chapter 1: I Promise

 _London Orphanage_

 _It was another cold and rainy night in London and the streets were empty, all except for the red headed female with an infant in her arms. The red head was calmly walking, but despite her calm façade, she was scared and distraught. She had given birth to the infant in her arms only a few days ago, and already she loved her child enough to let her go. The overwhelming urge to cry and turn back almost impossibly seemed to increase as she set her child in the woman's arms._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this Lily, I can always tell Albus that –"_

 _"I'm sure," Lily replied shortly, "Albus says this is her best chance and he has never given me a reason not to trust him and James thinks it's also her best chance right now. After you-know-who is defeated I will come back for her and then Victorique, James, and I will be a family." Lily kissed her daughter's soft and tiny forehead one last time and said "I will love you, always." And with that she ran off in the other direction the pain in her chest was enough to make her drop to her knees and cry but she didn't. Lily kept running, putting more distance between her and her daughter, because she knew that if she ran back for her she would put her daughter in danger and she refused to be a danger to her daughter._

 _After she was a good five miles away from the orphanage, Lily went to a secluded spot in an alley and apparated back to her home in Godric's Hallow where James was sitting outside waiting for her. Without words he stood up and ran to her, and was holding her, Lily couldn't hold in her tears any longer and she cried holding onto James's shirt so tightly that her already pale knuckles went white from holding on so tightly._

 _"It's ok Lil, we will get her back. I promise." He whispered into her ear, his sorrow showing through his voice. Lily remembered the day she had first told him about her pregnancy, how his hazel eyes had lit up like the lights on the Christmas tree beside him and the excitement in his voice as he said he was so happy that he always wanted to be a dad._

 _It wasn't long until she saw Peter, Sirius, and Remus come out to the yard and join in the hug and tears streaming down their faces. When Lily and James told them about her pregnancy they too had been excited and had bought everything from baby clothes and a closet full of diapers for them. And she remembered the excitement and tears on Sirius's face when James had asked him to be the godfather to their child. And most days after that would consist of daydreaming and promises that now they can never keep, because, although they didn't say it, they knew that they will not live to keep that promise of returning to their daughter. They knew that those short few a days were all they had to spend with their daughter, and all she had to spend with her parents._

 _Victorique Rose Potter, Lily thought, one way or another we will be together again_

 _I Promise._

 ** _Remember to R/R Thank you_**

 ** _happywriter708 OUT, PEACE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey, happywriter780 here, I decided I am publishing two chapters today. DISCLAIMER I OWN ONLY VICTORIQUE AND MY OC'S._**

 _Chapter 2: 11 years later at midnight_

 _London Orphanage_

It was another cold and rainy night in London and Victorique Potter was currently under her covers in her neatly made bed in the orphanage reading her favorite book _Charlie in the Chocolate Factory_ by Roald Dahl using only a flashlight to use as a light source. Victorique was so entranced in the book she didn't notice a giant man walk beside her bed. It wasn't until the covers were pulled back did she notice him. Before she could let out a sound, the giant placed a hand over her mouth and raised a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Her green eyes studied the man in front of her, although he seemed very threatening his eyes told her he was very kind and did not mean to hurt her. "Who are you?" she whispered after he had retrieved his hand from her mouth.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid," he introduced himself, he stared for a bit and a sad look passed his eyes, "ye' look like ye' mum."

"Wait, you knew my mom" Victorique asked, Hagrid was about to say something when Mrs. Brandwell, a worker at the orphanage, came running to her bed, Mrs. Brandwell's dark eyes glaring furiously at Hagrid as she spoke. "Rubeus Hagrid, I told you to wait outside until I got her," her dark gaze turned to Victorique and then sighing when she found the book on her bed, "how many times must I tell _you_ to not read after dark, it's the reason why your sight is as bad as it is." Sheepishly Victorique ran a pale hand to her straight, wine red locks. Mrs. Brandwell looked around and, somehow, everyone was still sleeping. Looking at Hagrid and Victorique she whispered, "Why don't we take this to my office?" Victorique nodded and they began walking to Mrs. Brandwell's office. After entering the office, Victorique sat down in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs and so did Mrs. Brandwell but Hagrid stood.

"What is this about?" Victorique asked, afraid of what answer she was going to receive.

"yer' a witch Victorique" Hagrid said,

"Excuse me, I am what" she asked confused

"A witch, a magical being who is able to brew potions and preform spells and charms." Mrs. Brandwell said

"I know what a witch is Mrs. Brandwell, I just don't believe what you two are saying. I hate to be the one who breaks it to you but if this is some charity case to make a poor little orphan's birthday better then you are wasting your charity because I, for one, do _not_ believe in magic." Victorique said, Hagrid's giant body seemed to freeze and Mrs. Brandwell stopped breathing, but only for a moment, and then her dark eyes became cold. "Well, I see no reason why you don't; I have given you nothing to read except fiction since I taught you _how_ to read." This is not charity and this isn't a dream, your mum was a witch, and your dad was a wizard. I know that magic is real because I work for a man named Albus Dumbledore and he is the headmaster for a school called Hogwarts and Hogwarts is a school were young witch's and wizards learn how to control their magic and use it to their advantage. I know magic is real because my mum and dad were magical being but I ended up being what you would call a squib, a person who comes from a magical family but has no magic themselves. So trust me, Victorique I know magic is real and I know you are a witch." By now Mrs. Brandwell's was shaking and her dark and cold gaze only seemed to get colder. Hagrid put a huge hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her, taking a deep breath Mrs. Brandwell calmed down and looked directly in Victorique's emerald orbs.

"Pack your bags Vick, you are going to be staying at the leaky cauldron in Diagon Alley with Hagrid and tomorrow you are going to go shopping for your school supplies and then, if you wish, can return here."

_time skip to leaving the orphanage (I have a book to write)_

As Vick was standing outside the gates of the orphanage, the only home she ever knew, she couldn't wrap her head around it. Vick couldn't believe that after 11 years she was finally going to leave the orphanage, and she couldn't believe the reasons why she was leaving either.

"c'mon Vick, we're wasting daylight." Hagrid said from his motorcycle, Vick took one last look at the gates before she hopped into the side cart of the motorcycle and then they were off into the night.

 ** _Please review cause reviews keep me going, thank you._**

 ** _happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!_**


End file.
